


Very Short Scene in a Grocery Store

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, OFC Mentioned - Freeform, drabble challenge, parenthood - freeform, read top notes for missing context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/20/18: “royalty, warm, voice”For some context, which I'm well aware is lacking in this drabble, please note: The "K-2 Dance Committee" Stiles refers to would be a committee organizing a dance for kindergarten through 2nd grade students (I didn't know anything like that existed but found references to early elementary school social events--where else--online.That puts this drabble in the AU where Stiles and Derek are the parents of young Mac, who's not mentioned because he isn't with them in the grocery store (he's probably having fun with one or the other pair of his grandparents.)This drabble sets up the potential for a future ficlet about this K-2 Dance, if that's any consolation.





	Very Short Scene in a Grocery Store

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/20/18: “royalty, warm, voice”
> 
> For some context, which I'm well aware is lacking in this drabble, please note: The "K-2 Dance Committee" Stiles refers to would be a committee organizing a dance for kindergarten through 2nd grade students (I didn't know anything like that existed but found references to early elementary school social events--where else--online.  
> That puts this drabble in the AU where Stiles and Derek are the parents of young Mac, who's not mentioned because he isn't with them in the grocery store (he's probably having fun with one or the other pair of his grandparents.)  
> This drabble sets up the potential for a future ficlet about this K-2 Dance, if that's any consolation.

In the produce aisle, “Derek! Marta Van Hoek, coming this way!” Stiles suddenly gasped, panic in his voice.

“And she is?” Derek asked.

“Head of the K-2 Dance Committee! I submitted our names for chaperones! _She_ makes the decisions! She’s like royalty!”

Unfazed, Derek was prepared to smile at her.

“Unbutton another button!” Stiles fumbled at the collar of Derek’s Henley, immediately finding his fingers caught in his husband’s fist—just as the Van Hoek woman passed with a curious look at the two of them, her smile anything but warm.

“We blew it,” Stiles sighed in her wake.

_“We?”_


End file.
